Why?
by Dezzidance
Summary: Sequel to " Coping efforts" Ishizu wonders why? and sets out for an answer.


Her sleep was restless her head was throbbing. She Brushed her teeth, did her hair and put on clothes for the day. She had her breakfast and began to wrap herself up in dozens of sweaters and jackets. She decided she would not spend the whole day at the museum, it was too cold and they would have little visitors. So she opted to research after doing museum protocol. After she was set to go, she began thinking about her dream last night. She dreamt of Seto Kaiba's face. It was an odd dream indeed. Ishizu began looking for her keys but couldn't find them. She kept calm, but began to worry. A pink post- it note caught her attention. She picked it up and noticed the neat handwriting. _"Kaiba?"_

She read the paper to herself and opened the door. She lifted the doormat and saw the keys, her breath caught in her throat. She gently picked up the keys, double checked for lunch, purse, money, bus pass, etc. then locked the door. She walked through the complex and look through her glass mailbox. Nothing was inside so she left towards the museum.

The day went by fairly quickly, she locked up the museum. Stepped out into the cold foggy February afternoon and walked, walked as fast as her legs could take her. She was trying to head towards KaibaCorp, but the bus would be no use. No bus ran that close to KaibaCorp anyway. She took a break to walk into a tea shop and ordered herself a nice pot of Jasmine tea. Hopefull the heat would warm her up and Jasmine would calm her nerves. She sat in one of the smaller booths in the back. The place was fairly empty, even though it was lunch hour. She looked out of the window to see her luck. It was hailing, thunder lit up the skies, and ice water was sloshing down the windows. She sighed miserably and tried to call Odion to make sure he was safe. The phone call dropped multiple times and she decided to send a text. She heard the channel station change and heard a hurricane warning was issued. She pulled her coat closer to her. Even through the misery she still smiled to herself as she sipped her night before Seto slept fairly well, surprisingly better than he had in years. The nightmares weren't so livid. He was actually pretty stable throughout the day. No one was fired for incompetence and his tolerance shot up. He was headed to a meeting when he heard a roar, the skies turned gray and the radio host had began to speak of the hurricane warning.

" Shit!" Seto roared.

The roads were slippery and was becoming slick with ice. He ran into a tea shop knowing that driving would no longer be safe. He picked up his cell and called Roland.

" Roland, I want you to pick Mokuba up form school and bring him to the mansion. I also wan for you to send someone to pick me up."

Seto hung up the phone and walked over to the ordering stand.

" Black coffee, no sugar no cream."

"Yes sir." A small waiter replied.

When Ishizu heard Black coffee no cream or sugar, she moved slightly out of her booth. She looked out and saw Seto. Her eyes became trained on him; she followed his every movement. Kaiba paid and got his change. He sat in a booth to the west far end of the café. Ishizu neatly grabbed her stuff and walked over to his booth.

" What is it, Ishtar?" Kaiba asked without turning his head from the window.

" I want to ask you about last night." Ishizu said as she sat across from him.

" Who told you to sit there?" Kaiba said as he glared her down with his eyes.

" It is public property, no?"

" I own this town, everything bows to me or leaves."

Aqua met Cerulean. " What about those who fall under neither category?"

" They eventually bow."

" Typical of you."

" What was that Ishtar?" Seto asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

" You'll find out in due time." Ishizu smiled.

" Please don't let it be one of your destiny tales again."

" It's not, but about last night, how did you find my home?"

"Grapevine, Yugi's clan can't shut up for their lives."

"Lies, but that aside."

" Are you calling me a liar, Ishtar?"

"Yes I am Kaiba, I think someone went city searching."

"What makes you think I'd waste my time on you?"

" Aside from that, why did you move me?"

" It was pathetic to see a grown woman sleeping on the floor."

" You wouldn't care if it were any other grown woman. Why?"

" Honest truth, you have too much grace and poise to have such a pathetic coping stance. It burned my eyes to see you such so I moved you before you haunted my existence."

" Oh, my I wo-"

" Ishtar, please. Let's never bring this moment to light ever again. Before you ask ' You think of me other than work?' I will say yes, as an acquaintance and business partner yes. Other than that no."

A silence washed over them.

" Change of subject?" Ishizu offered.

" Gladly accepted." Seto scoffed.

As they both looked out the window the rain had stopped. The streets were flooded with water and the fog was still present. Even as so, the weather was beautiful the way it was.


End file.
